Angel and a Shotgun
by Haruka Moon 19
Summary: A Destiel fanfic set in season 8. A new race of demons are born, this time un-stoppable ones.
1. Chapter 1

Angel and a Shotgun

It was late at night and the sound of crickets chirping could be heard out of Dean's hotel window. He couldn't sleep from the images running through his mind. Across the way Sam could be heard by his incessant snoring.

"Dean, I need to talk to you," Castiel said from his seat. He didn't require sleep so he sat up all night doing whatever angel's so.

Dean tried to ignore him but the thoughts in his mind made it hard to do. Quickly he pulled back the covers. "Damn Cas, can't a man sleep when he lives a life like I do?"

"You were not sleeping. You were tossing around thinking thoughts," Castiel said dryly.

Dean shifted to look at him closely, "Okay. What is it?" He could feel his eyes roll, partially irritation and possibly sleep.

Castiel shifted, "Dean I need to tell you something..." He seemed perplexed which made Dean think it had to be something dangerous.

"You said that already," Dean said in a rough voice. "If it's important we should talk about it now so I can build a plan."

Castiel looked him in the eyes, "I like you." He said this so straight-faced in made Dean laugh.

"I know, I like you too," Dean said before lying back in bed.

"No, Dean. I mean, I like you a lot. I like you like that woman likes the pizza man." He turned his head to the side not sure if that old reference would work.

Dean shot up in bed and stared at Castiel in horror, "Damn Cas, what?" His face was cringed up because he knew his friend wasn't joking. Could he admit to himself that he didn't feel something though?

The sound of glass shattering and feet stomping broke into Dean's thoughts. He jumped from his bad and pulled out a knife he had hidden under the pillow. Castiel was already battling the cloaked men. Dean saw the look in there eyes.

"They're Demons" Castiel said, putting one had on a man's chest and letting the light cleanse the body.

Dean rushed at one woman who was close to Sam's bed and stabbed her with the knife. She fell to the floor in a heap, dead.

Sam was alert and fighting but he seemed still partly asleep. Dean knew he could hold his own after all he had been through. Sam was a tough fighter now.

The three of them were handling the demons but they had no clue why they had come other then to make a mess. The motel room was trashed and the noise was sure to call attention soon.

Dean hoped through the broken window and rushed to the impala. Castiel and Sam weren't far behind. He popped the trunk and pulled out a shotgun with salt rounds. Castiel started the car and moved so Dean could drive his baby.

Sam was almost in the car when a Demon stabbed him with a unique looking dagger. Sam dropped, out cold.

Dean shot the demon with salt rounds but nothing happened. He wanted to rush to Sam but Castiel was already on it.

The salt rounds worked on the other demons and sent them running. The one lone demon fought with Castiel.

Suddenly it ran off and tried to hide in the tree line. Castiel grabbed Sam and threw him over his shoulders.

Dean opened his car door and rushed to see if Sammy was okay. He was stopped in his tracks though by a heavy arm. The deadly demon had him in a chock hold. Dean could see his vision blur and it took a lot of energy to break free.

Suddenly Castiel was behind the demon, stabbing him with his own knife. The demon dropped to the ground. Castiel kept the knife and put it in his pant line before hauling Dean to the impala.

Dean, trying to seem alert started up the car and looked back at Sam who appeared calm if not asleep. Castiel came back with the stuff and slid into the passenger's seat. Dean took off full speed not wanting another attack.

Castiel waited till they were on the road, "Who were those demons? I haven't seen anything like them. Do you think they are more powerful than the leviathans are?"

The thought of fighting Leviathans in purgatory came to Dean; it was an un-savory image where the only good thing was Castiel. "I sure hope not" he said.

Castiel took out the knife and looked it over with a close eye, "It looks a lot like the knife we have, but the designs are unique. I can't read them. Maybe a prophet could?"

Dean snapped his fingers, "Good thinking Cas, we should look for Kevin. He will be able to read it for us."

Castiel put the knife in a compartment and then looked ahead at the road. "About earlier, Dean..."

Dean was about to turn on some AC/DC. "What is it Cas, can't you see I need some time to think."

Castiel thought of all the hard things he had done and said in the past year; killing his fellow angels, turning on the Winchesters, being used by evil, fighting for his life, leaving Dean with a guilty conciseness. He couldn't go on any longer without telling Dean how he felt, without allowing it to be healed. Castiel needed to heal more than he needed to pay.

Castiel reached out and pulled Dean into a tight kiss. Dean looked shocked but after a minute his eyes closed and he joined in. The air was suddenly gone and Castiel felt lighter because of it. If Dean could forgive him and see him like this then everything would be just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was glad that Castiel had gone off looking for leads on Kevin. His brain hurt from thinking about what just transpired. Cas had kissed him, as in a male kissing another male. Dean hadn't protested though, he had gone along with it. He wondered if that meant he liked Cas?

As if by magic Castiel was at his side. "I could find nothing on Kevin; looks like he covered his tracks."

"Don't scare me like that Cas" Dean said in protest. He shivered a bit and wondered how he should act.

"Did I do something wrong" Castiel looked at him with the same old hurt expression.

Dean shrugged it off, "Go on...So how do we locate Kevin now." He noticed Sam coming back from his check of the area.

"Cas, don't mention earlier. Let's talk about it later ok?" He looked around in suspicion.

"Do you mean the kiss Dean?" He said it just as Sam entered ear shot. Dean nodded quickly so it would stop. Sam hadn't heard a thing- he hoped.

"So where is Kevin?" Sam asked rustling his hair in a large palm. Sam still felt groggy after the knock out wound.

"We don't know" Castiel said monotone. "We need to go find him by tracing where he last was seen over a month ago and following the pattern from there."

Dean and Sam nodded realizing that Cas had the best plan. "So we go find this mojo bitch and take her out, right?" Dean said in general.

"Correct" Castiel said before Sam could say a thing. It gave Dean the creeps.

In a diner late at night Castiel and Dean sat facing each other over warm apple pie and coffee. Sam had left to sleep some at the motel after his eggs and veggie patties. The air was still since only one old lady stood at the counter and no customers were around. _Perfect_, Dean thought.

"Cas, we need to talk about earlier." He hoped he looked stern so that they could put it behind them.

"Dean. I like you. I showed affection the way humans do. You seemed to enjoy it so I have to ask why you are upset?" He looked at Dean perplexed.

Dean took a big piece of his pie and shoved it in his mouth. "Not the point Cas" he said between bites. "I need to know how serious you are about this." He hoped that would settle it with the angel.

Cas smiled lightly, "In the last couple years I let you down. After Sam went in the pit I ignored you and left you alone. I should have been there. I made mistakes and I messed up Dean. I should have stayed in purgatory. Since I am here, back on earth, I feel I owe you something. You've been here for me, and I like you a lot Dean."

Dean rubbed his head; this all made sense but at the same time was off guard, new, odd. "Cas, how do I know for sure that you like me? I don't like men so how do I know if I like you?" He was really torn on all of it.

"It's simple" Cas said and leaned forward to grab Dean's shirt. They were stuck in that pose for a full 30 sec staring at each other.

Dean knew this was a challenge, should he kiss Cas, should he not. His gaze swept the area but his heart beat faster and faster. Finally he started to lean in and close his eyes. Cas pulled him close and their lips met. This time it was much smoother and calmed Dean's heartbeat like the sounds of the impala's engine.

When they got back Sam was typing on his laptop looking for info about the restaurant Kevin was last seen at. Their plan was to question the staff in the morning. Dean tried to look professional and then fell onto the bed to hide his blushing.

Castiel got details from Sam, being all business like and then went to see if Dean was okay.

Dean felt the bed move as Cas sat down next to his lying body. Cas placed a hand on his shoulder and then looked over him with a look of innocence. Nothing short of that could put Dean to sleep.

Sam slept, Dean slept. The motel noises kept Castiel from thinking. His mind was going crazy: somewhere between guilt and romance. His heat beat too fast for his liking. But as he sat next to Dean, looking at his angelic sleeping face something clicked. A sense of peace, something he hadn't had for a long time. Dean was someone who understood him and treated him right. Quickly he placed a kiss on the sleeping man's cheek.

Blue Tacos with Extra Cheese was a crummy establishment. Dean loved it. The smell of greasy food, the scantly clad waitresses, and the decor of an old western made Dean want to eat. Sam and Cas let him be and decided to question the staff.

"So have you seen a man about yay high and Asian American?" Sam asked a tall blonde server.

She placed a pen in her mouth. "We had two of them. One was Kevin something, and the other was El something."

Castiel frowned, "Do you mean Al?"

The later shrugged, "El- something Mexican."

Sam looked confused, "I asked about Asians. So Kevin was Asian American?"

The lady served Dean another round of steaming tacos. "Maybe, Mexicans look like Asians" she laughed when no one else was.

"Very un-helpful staff" Cas said with a frown. "Do you think she knows where Kevin was at around here?" He wondered how this could help.

Dean licked his fingers clean, "Actually it does help. Kevin is staying low by going to cheap dining. He hit Cracker Snacker, Golden fisherie, and now Blue Tacos and Extra Cheese; each one in an order across the mid-west."

Sam looked at him impressed that he figured it out. He looked around and noticed something different about Cas. He was looking at Dean differently, he couldn't figure out how or why it was just there.

Dean sat up, "Let's hit the road. No time to waste. Next is Very Berry Smoothie for dinner. Let's hope he's still there." He paid the tab and walked through the door humming a rock song.

Cas and Sam followed the oddly happy Dean.

Dean's phone rang and he picked it up. "Ah, Benny. Give me a moment." He looked back at the others. I'm going to take this.

Inside Cas didn't want him to pick it up. He wanted to distract dean anyway he could. Was that jealousy?


	3. Chapter 3

It was immediate. Dean walked outside with the cell phone in his hand and closed the door behind him. Castiel just watched him go, he hoped Benny was ok. It was in part because he could not hate the man, but also because he did not want Dean to go to him. Castiel was jealous and worried at the same time.

Sam on the other hand looked furious. He had never liked Benny and was upset to see his brother so wrapped up in the vampire's life. Castiel could tell he was upset, could tell he felt replaced. It was as if they were both jealous but didn't want to say anything that would hurt Dean. Not at this time, when he was still so fragile.

In moments Dean was back with the phone closed, in his hand. Such a short call meant something bad. "Dean, are you okay" Castiel asked him.

Dean sighed and sat back down at the booth in front of the emptied taco plate. "Benny finally called for the first time since he left." His face looked more worried than relieved.

Castiel slide in the booth next to him and held his hand under the table. "How is he" was the only thing he could say.

"He has issues Cas. Even now that he got his revenge he can't stop. His need for blood is too great. He wants to live but he's not sure he can stop himself from the urges." Dean slammed his free fist into the table. "Damn him."

Sam looked over at the table and then said, "Dean you need to let him go. He wants you to. He's a monster just like all the rest." His face cringed despite the gentle tone.

Dean looked more distressed because he was worried about what Sam or other hunters would do.

"You're making things worse" Castiel said to Sam patiently. He knew he was going to regret his next words, "Where is Benny at now?"

Dean looked up into Cas' eyes and saw he hurt resonating there. "Two miles from Very Berry Smoothie..."

Castiel looked at Sam. "You go up ahead to Very Berry and wait for Kevin to come in with whoever he might travel with. Take the knife we have just in case."

Sam seemed annoyed. "What are you two going to do?"

"We are going to find Benny and help him. If we can not we will stop him. He is our friend after all." His gaze was on Dean even if it was directed at Sam.

Castiel was sitting shotgun listening to the blaring tones of _Def Leopard_. Sam had gone up ahead even if he was not convinced by Castiel's speech. Truth was Castiel wasn't convinced he had made the right choice. He did it for Dean's happiness but he wanted Dean as his own, the only one.

Dean was driving and he looked tense. His muscles and everything in his body was a mess. Castiel put a hand on his boyfriend's leg and rested it there. Dean felt comfortable and his muscles loosened.

"I'm sorry about all this. I know this hurts you a lot but I have to know how he is. He saved me." Dean said this with regret.

It hurt Castiel to be reminded of his failures. "No I'm sorry Dean. When we were in purgatory I left you alone. Then I let you carry the weight of my decision to stay. At the time I was being selfish. Benny helped you, I owe him."

Dean smiled then decided to kiss Cas on the cheek quickly. "I love you for just that Cas. You always know what to say and when."

Castiel was surprised and leaned back in his seat. His heart was beating fast and he wanted this to be over with.

Dean was grinning like an idiot despite his worry and listening to the music.

The location was an old hotel that was falling apart. The shutters were thrown back and the door was busted up. The main office looked like a dump and the manager had no clue what room he gave to whom.

Dean and Castiel walked up the rickety staircase and hoped Castiel's skills could help them locate the vampire. They found a puddle of blood seeping through the bottom of room 214 before they could finish the search. Dean pushed open the door and saw Benny lying on the carpeted floor drenched in blood.

Dean looked furious until Cas stopped him. "It's his own" he said lightly. He saw Dean's eyes fall.

The two men rushed to Benny's side and knelt next to him despite the blood pool. It was bad if he was bleeding this much.

"I need blood to heal this" Benny croaked. "But I don't want to feed. I can't break your expectations of me." Castiel was hurt by the look on Dean's face but inside his jealousy was pumping again.

Dean looked over his friend, "Just hang in there. We will get you a blood bag or something."

"You mean this" a voice said from across the room. Dean and Castiel turned to see Crowley standing next to the powerful demon. Both of them were holding small freezers of blood bags. Next to them Kevin stood wrapped in iron chains.

"A little help" Kevin begged. Dean looked sad for the kid but was still focused on the whole ordeal at hand.

"What's the deal" Dean asked with sarcasm. He was not convinced. Castiel squeezed his arm to balance him.

"I will save Benny's life and give you Kevin. I will also call off the deadly demons who are trying to kill Sam." Dean was infuriated about the news on Sam.

"All you need do is, give me the angel. I need him for something." This made Dean even madder. "Don't worry it's just a loan" Crowley added.

Castiel was worried about what to do. With so much important stuff he had to go. He had to save Sam, Kevin, and even Benny. Would Dean allow it though?

Dean stood up, "You can threaten me, my friends. You do this all the time. But I am sure as hell not giving you Cas." His look was defiant.

Castiel knew he had to do something. He quickly stood at Dean's side and pulled the man into his embrace. They stood tangled in each other's arms in the most passionate kiss ever. "I'll be back in one week" Cas whispered in his ear as he kissed it.

Dean was worried and tried to hold tighter to the man but he was gone. Dean was left with Kevin and Benny. His body was saying "save Benny" but his mind was on Cas. With a large sigh he moved to the freezers with shaking hands.

Kevin found Dean's phone and went to call Sam. Dean began to feed Benny the blood. The man was delusional right now since he only uttered odd things. Dean was worried, just plain worried. If Cas wasn't back soon Crowley was a dead man. No one threatens Dean's lover.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean looked over the sign of the Very Berry and sighed. He walked inside to see Sam drinking a pretty cocktail chatting it up with a sexy waitress. She was a brunette, very beautiful. Not as pretty as Cas though. Thinking of Castiel hurt now.

"I expected you to be in danger" Dean said with sarcasm. He noticed Sam seemed relaxed.

"What danger?" And where is Kevin, did we miss him or something?" Sam was thoroughly confused. That and a little tipsy.

"Let me have that" Dean ripped the glass from his hand and drank a bit. "Not bad" he added as he drank from it.

Sam looked around and noticed Kevin standing in the doorway. "Kevin, it's him. Over there Dean."

Dean shrugged "I brought him here, Benny too. Crowley had them and said he would attack you too."

Sam knew Crowley wanted something. "What did he want in exchange for all of us?" He looked at Dean and already guessed.

"Cas, he went with Crowley" Dean added. He looked depressed and Sam knew he was hurting even if he hardly showed it anymore.

Sam looked at Benny who was clutching his side and then at Kevin who seemed scared of everyone in the shop. Kevin was worth the trade, he was valuable. Sam just wished he wasn't so vulnerable as to get captured all the time.

"We're getting Cas back now. Maybe the info on the knife can help us" Dean said with determination. Sam wanted the angel back too.

Kevin held the knife between his palms and tried to sense it. All he could feel was the popping springs in the motel bed.

Three pairs of male eyes were focused on him waiting for a result. No matter the disputes or differences they all cared for Castiel in some way.

Kevin opened his eyes and looked around. "It says something about demons. A new type of demon made from mixing demon and angel blood. They are stronger, faster. They can only be killed by these rare knives. Even then it only kills the vessel."

Dean looked around in horror. "So they need Cas to supply them with blood to mix. He should be ok but even so we can't allow these demons to be made."

Sam shook his head, "How are we going to defeat them. They would be practically a nightmare to get rid of."

Benny looked between the brothers, "If you don't mind me I could help. I owe you for saving my life. Both you and Castiel..." By you he meant Dean more than Sam.

Before Sam could protest Dean patted Benny on the back. "We'll get Cas back; right Sam?"

Sam nodded, "How do we get started?"

Kevin was the one to come up with an idea, "We go to hell. Crowley re- modeled it so we can get there quickly. All we need is to use the summoning spell and it will take us right to him. Then we save Cas and get out."

Sam and Dean nodded. "Nice plan" Dean said. "What ingredients do we need for this concoction?" He was obviously ready to get started.

Benny sat on the edge of the motel bed and shuddered as he sunk his teeth into Dean's wrist. Dean had told him to do it since there was no time to get more blood bags. Even so it made Benny feel guilty.

When they were done Benny sat with his head turned away from Dean. "You love the angel; I reckon that because you always cared about him a lot. More than me, more than seeing your brother again..."

Dean nodded. "I love Cas. He is to me, the most precious and important thing. Sure, he has flaws. At the end of the day he still tries, he tries hard."

Benny nodded. "We are the kinds who never try; we like to do things as they come. We're stubborn. When we're wrong we make it seem right. We hide our mistakes."

It made sense to Dean now; he was in love with Cas' because he cared. Castiel cared what happened to Dean and what happened to Sam as well. He was the one who tried to make Dean happy. He was the one who brought Sam back and put him together again. He always tried. Now it was Dean's turn to do something for Castiel.

Sam drained a bit of his blood into the bowl and wiped the knife on a cloth. "I think that should be good enough."

"Great job Sam" Dean said while looking over the ingredients. "It says we need one set of dug up human bones. Oh, where do we find that?"

Sam snorted, "You mean where do we get those without becoming haunted." He looked un-happy with that scenario.

Dean shrugged as he headed for the door, "We can deal with that when we come to it. Let's go digging." Sam followed Dean while shaking his head.

Hell looked a little different then it had the last time Castiel was there. No lines or odd symphony music. Instead it was a line of cells. People alone, bored, not allowed to talk to each other or do anything just sitting looking at a wall. The place was bland and desolate.

"I like to mix it up" Crowley said while leading the angel to his office. "I assure you everything will be fine. All you need to do is come here for a transfusion once an hour for fifteen minutes. The rest of the time you can spend out there with the others."

Castiel went into the main room and saw what appeared to be demons hooked to blood containers and Ivy's. At the center a large table with straps on it and wires running along the sides awaited the angel.

Castiel was doing this for Dean, but really nothing mattered. Dean mattered to him that much was true. Pain, distrust, suffering, loneliness, Castiel had gone through it all. Much worse he deserved worse.

Crowley smiled as Castiel lie down on the table and took off his tie. He closed his eyes and tried to think of Dean. Dean was smiling now holding his hand as they went into a bar. That helped him not to feel blood running out of his veins.

The Demons looked at him and he tried to imagine Dean again. Now he just wanted Dean to save him. It was one of the worst experiences ever...

Dean was driving when he felt sharp pains in his eyes and arms. He saw flashes of light.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam looked at the newspaper and squinted to read the print. He swore that he was aging faster now, or maybe it was just his crazy hard life driving him blind. Kevin stood behind him eating a banana and reading from a distance. The kid had perfect eyesight to match his IQ.

"So any leads on where Cas might be. I mean who knows where Crowley took him too or what he's doing to him?" Dean was pacing the floor with worry.

Kevin bit his fruit, "Well at least we know it's somewhere secure and he's most likely alive since they need his blood." Somehow those words seemed less assuring then they were meant to be.

"Ah" Sam said with a smirk. He tapped the keyboard of his recent laptop and proceeded to make a call on his cell phone.

Kevin and Dean came closer and watched as he dialed.

"Hey Garth, it's me Sam. I need some information on a local vampire group in Denver Colorado..."

Both men made strange faces and then looked at each other.

"Yes, I am doing fine. Yes, yes he is too. Yes we found him. No. Yes. Hhmmm...ok...yes...ok...thanks so much." None of what Sam said made any sense to them without Garth's part.

Sam put down the phone and was hit by a wave of Dean's anger "Why were you asking about vampires. I know Benny makes you tense but I have to say that it's crazy you have taken this far when Cas is in danger."

Sam placed his hands in the air, "whoa Dean this is important. Apparently there were a lot of vampire attacks in Denver the past month...but...suddenly there aren't anymore. Actually it's like all the vampires just disappeared."

Dean still didn't understand, "And..?"

"This means that maybe Crowley needs there blood too. So, maybe we can catch him in the act and find Castiel. Also Benny can help us track some vampires so we have a lead. And Kevin can help with the whole find Crowley thing."

Dean wasn't very convinced but he decided it was worth a shot. He nodded, "Ok, but I have a condition."

Sam looked at his brother with more of a worried expression then a sad one.

"When we get Cas back you have to promise me that we will figure out why I am feeling all this pain. I think it's linked to something Crowley did."

Sam nodded and began to pack a bag, "Sure thing Dean."

Castiel sat in an empty cell post transfusion and stared at a wall. Something made the time slow, it felt like it was going on forever. Angels were never suited for hell-but then again Castiel had already been to purgatory so this was only part of a new low.

As he sat he thought of Dean and how worried the young hunter must be without him. Lately it felt like Dean was different. He had more conviction, a passion for the hunt, for life. Cas really couldn't tell if this was a good thing or something disastrous.

The one thing that he did know was that Dean was going to come for him; and Sam too. Those brothers never had any sense for their own lives. He only hoped that they would be careful this time because there were a lot of new additions to hell that Cas had not seen himself until now. Next door to him a hungry monster howled because he was starved. Castiel wondered why Crowley kept that thing.

Krissy answered the door and hid her bra behind her thick cotton jacket. "You all" she said upon seeing the group of men in her sight. "You know Josephine won't like all of you coming by at night like this."

Dean pushed his way in, "We have a lot to talk about kid." He led the group in careful to keep an eye on Benny since he knew how the girl felt about vampires.

Krissy placed her pistol on the table, until now Dean hadn't noticed she was holding one. It meant she was getting even better at this dumb and dangerous work.

"We need you to help us find the vampires that might still be in town. We need to track something more dangerous then them so we can save our friend" Sam chimed in.

Krissy settled into a chair and looked them over. She pointed at Benny, "You could always use him as bait. He is a vampire right."

At first Dean got scared, and then he realized that Crowley had originally been after Benny. It all made sense now.

Benny nodded, "She is right. I could always make it look like I'm alone. His little demon minions would come after me and right then I could get inside and save Cas." Something in his eyes looked like he understood Dean. Benny always had that look about him.

Krissy nodded, "Why did you all come and ask for my help with something so miniscule?" She was acting really snotty like she always did.

Dean smiled, "Because I like you kid, you have spunk." He meant it to be some kind of compliment. Inside he was flipping donuts over Cas.

Sam nodded, "Looks like we have a plan."

Krissy sat outside on the porch and drank a cup of coffee while watching the sun come up. Dean settled down next to her.

"I don't think I ever told you this but at one point I took care of a boy about your age. He was my girlfriend's son" Dean said in a rough voice.

Krissy looked at him with vast eyes, the kind that saw too much too early. "What happened to him?"

Dean realized she must be expecting the worst, "I let him and his mom go, neither of them were prepared for the hunter life. It was actually a mix of vampires and demons that made them shake there resolve in me."

Krissy nodded, "So you never trained him to be a hunter?" She sipped some of the hot brew.

"No, I wanted him to live a normal life. If I ever had a kid I don't think I could raise them like that. This is why I'm glad you've become a hunter/career artist." His laugh was small but visible.

Krissy looked at him slightly, "With my dad gone and my mom, all I have is Josephine and she's barely older than me. I wish I could tag along with you. I could be like your daughter."

When Dean looked at her and listened to her talk it was like Ben, Jo, Sam, and a bit of himself all in one. It broke his heart.

He stole her mug and finished the last of the dark brew. "I can always think about it. Maybe one day when you are older. I just can't get close right now."

She nodded and pulled at her braid, "I know."

Somehow an image of her father frowning at him appeared in his head next to Bobby. He put the mug down and scratched at his head.


End file.
